Blaze's Affair
by CreamyTheGoodness
Summary: My first Fanfiction and my goal was to write something stupid involving Big the Cat and Blaze the Cat but it's mainly a comedy story about their love affair.


Blaze's Affair A Sonic Fanfiction by Creamy Goodness

Part 1:  
>We all know the story of Silver and Blaze, the last remaining life forms on the planet constently keeping Iblis at bay. Then the Shadow looking figure Mephiles appears and tells them that Iblis first appeared by a blue hedgehog. Blaze starts to recolects of this blue hedgehog but unfortunately she dosen't remember so well because we don't know if the rush series is cannon to Sonic 06. Mephiles using his powers and or magic is able to send Silver and Blaze into the past what would come is something we all would never suspect.<br>When Silver first appeared in the past he realized he and Blaze were seperated, even though they were seperated Silver still remembers Blaze's shining face then gets started on his mission to kill the Iblis trigger. Blaze knew she had been seperated as well after going the the Wave Ocean stage she realizes she's lost and dosen't know where she's going. A few days later she finds herself at the Mystic Ruins in the outskirts of Station Square. She explores the Mystics Ruins and apreciates the archetect of the ruins epecially since they look like dreamcast graphics. Then she found a random tiki hut at the Mystic Ruins and wonder who owned it, then a frog tripped her over and she past out for some reason what would come something beautiful and also weird.

Part 2:  
>Blaze awoke to the sight of another feline presence, a heavy set cat named Big. "Are you okay?." asked Big as he pour her a nice tall glass of (little did he know that was actually Blaze's favorite beverage). Blaze replied, "I'm alright I'm just shocked to find another Cat where I come from I'm the only one." "Oh really well my name is Big what's your name?" asked Big as he handed her the . "I'm Blaze the Cat what's your name?" asked Blaze. "I'm Big, Blaze is a cute name why do they call you that?." Big asked. Blaze then showed Big a spectacal of fire, Big just clapped really fast and said. "Pretty." Blaze could tell Big was a simple minded person but still there was something about him that keeped her there. Then she drank her glass of .<br>After a few days of recovery Blaze was finally in tip top shape, Big decided to get to know her better. Big took her to the lake and showed her the joys of fishing and Blaze showed him the joys of ... beej, Blaze had so much fun fishing and she saw that Big had intellegence in other aspects. Like she found out Big is an expert on The Walking Dead trivia and that he was a MAJOR brony. Big and Blaze then went to the movies to see this summer's biggest block buster Planes: Fire and Rescue, Big thought the movie was awesome and it really spoke to him for some reason, Blaze just thought it was alright but was glad she had Big was happy. Months had past and Blaze and Big officially in love, so in love infact that they were offically Facebook Offcial. They were in seperable they did everything together fishing ofcource, book burnings, playing Ride to Hell retrubution, of course...beej.  
>One day Big and Blaze took a trip to Amity Island where they had a glorious time but unfortunately something terrible had happend. While they were on a boat fishing Jaws had just got done reading Sonic forums online and saw that Big was a hated Sonic character, and since he took Sonic seriously he decided to take matters into his own hands. When Big's boat went towards the center of the ocean Jaws attack ripping Big in half. Blaze was heart broken seeing her lover ripped apart she went to a deep deep depression. She returned to the Tiki Hut and told froggy what had happend, froggy just look at her with just a single tear in his eye. Blaze packed up her stuff and left.<p>

Part 3:  
>Blaze wondered aimlessly around the world but alls she could think about was Big, she missed him so much that she builted a statue in his honor. She then remember Silver and all the good times she had with him and realized she loved Silver too, and so she change her Facebook status back to single and went to Soleanna to find Silver contemplating on the beach.<p>

The End 


End file.
